Of Samurais and Tennis Players
by whiterose03
Summary: It's Halloween and no one seems to know who Ryoma is dressed up as, except Tezuka. Tezuryo


A/N: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** Its been a while since I've done a Tenipuri (Tezuryo) fic so I'm a little rusty. This piece is a silly little piece that I wanted to do for Halloween, not my best, but it will do. I've notice that there hasn't been much Tezuryo fics coming out, so I'm hoping that I'll find a muse soon since our pillar pair deserves some love.

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

Notes: I've noticed that there seems to be a pattern to how I title my Tenipuri fics. ^.^''

* * *

_Of Samurais and Tennis Players_

As faded blue drapes gave way to pale sunlight, a new day dawned onto the Echizen household or more particular, onto Echizen Ryoma's room. A cracked door creaked open further as Karupin pawed her way into the room and jumped onto the bed where her owner was still sleeping. Karupin made her way over to her owner's face before giving him a nudge. When all she received was a mumble, she thought a drastic action needed to be made, so she sat on his face.

"Karupin!" The young teen groaned out as he picked up his cat and placed her down onto the ground. Reluctantly, Ryoma went through his morning routine, brushing his teeth and taking his shower. Just when he was going to put on his school uniform, the calendar hanging near his closet caught his attention. In green marker, the date October 31 was circled with the word costume in the box.

A scowl contorted Ryoma's face as he glared at the calendar. Just when he thought he would just give up and not care to dress up in a costume, the face of Fuji-sempai entered his mind. The idea of what he would to Ryoma when he would see the tennis prodigy without a costume, like give him an embarrassing replacement costume, drove a shudder down Ryoma's back.

Giving a sigh of frustration, Ryoma opened his closet and looked at his clothes trying to get an idea. Not getting anything, Ryoma was just about to go get his father's black kimono outfit and go as a samurai when the thought of him in his father's get-up would make him look like he was dressing up as his father and Ryoma knew that their were better tennis players to dress-up as than his father. A smirk graced his lips as he turned towards his bed where a poster of Roger Federer was hanging above the headboard of his bed.

"Perfect."

Opening back his closet and grabbing a red Nike t-shirt and white shorts, Ryoma began to gather the necessary items he needed to dress-up as Federer.

---------------

As Ryoma made his way past the gates of his school, he came across hell in the form of teenagers in costume mixed with candy. Ryoma already knew today wasn't going to be a good day.

By lunch a permanent scowl and glare were fixated onto Ryoma's face. What was it about Halloween that made everyone crazy? What really had made him mad was when he had entered the classroom only to be greeted by Horio and those two girls that always were around. Horio had gone off about him not dressing up and when he had stated he was Federer, they all said that you couldn't tell who different tennis players are by the clothes.

Ryoma thought that they just didn't know anything about tennis.

To get out of all the chaos, Ryoma made his way to the roof of the school. Even though it would be a little cold, it would be a nice getaway from everyone else. So, with a homemade bento in hand, Ryoma trudged his way up the stairs to the roof. Once on the roof he found out that he wasn't the only one trying to get way.

"Echizen?"

"Buchou," Ryoma greeted his captain. A small smile escaped the tennis prodigy as he looked over his captain who was dressed as a samurai. Well, they did say great minds think alike. Ryoma contemplated that he should have gone dressed up as a samurai as well to match his buchou, but the thought was gone as soon as it entered.

"Federer," Tezuka stated as Ryoma settled down beside him. Ryoma thought that Tezuka definitely knew a lot about tennis.

"Samurai," he answered back. The outfit most like represented a certain samurai but Tezuka knew that Ryoma wouldn't be that interested in it. As they spent the rest of lunch in companionable company, Ryoma's bad mood disappeared. Feeling a little more sure of himself, Ryoma asked the question he wanted to ask since seeing Tezuka.

"Ne, Buchou, what are you going to do tonight for Halloween?"

"I will be handing out the candy since my grandparents are out of town for the week. What about you?"

"Well, there is that party at Fuji-sempai, but I don't think that's a safe place since Inui-sempai is helping him. I was going to stay home, but my dad will be on my case for staying home, so I'm just gonna hang out somewhere; maybe the athletic center and hit a few balls."

"Well then if you do not have any definite plans, maybe you can keep me company." With this declaration, Tezuka made Ryoma's day and Ryoma thought that this was as close to being asked out on a date by Tezuka as he was going to get.

"Ne buchou, I'll bring the horror movies."

Didn't Momo-sempai say that scary movies give you a reason to cling onto another person? If so, then Ryoma was going to have a very good Halloween night.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone~ Don't forget to eat a whole bunch of candy!


End file.
